Darkness has no name
by dancingwithinbrokendreams
Summary: A young girl with no name; an immortal created by greedy humans; the essence of darkness. What happens when Erza encounters this strange girl on an S class mission? How will everyone at fairytail react?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a VERY new fairy tale lover …….this is my first fairy tail fanfiction so please REVIEW! Flamers welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my things xp**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was not born of woman or demon. My earliest memories are of pain and suffering. And blood. So much blood.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What is your name?

I stirred, vaguely aware that I was cold.

What is your name?

The thing covering my mouth forced air in and out of my lungs.

What is your name?

I tried to move and felt plastic tubes shift beneath my skin in agonizing protest.

What is your name?

My eyes refused to open. I felt my hair float around, pleasantly soft on my bare skin.

What is your name?

The voices circled around me, buzzing.

What is your name?

My eyes snapped open, burning as an on rush of chemical water attacked my pupils.

Faces surrounded me. Some wary, others filled with excitement.

"Chiko-sama she's awake!" the people rushed to different places in a sudden burst of energy, white coats flapping behind them.

What is your name?

I turned my head to see that the plastic tubes were pumping red stuff into my veins.

Blood.

Not my blood, but others.

What is your name?

Another figure moved in front of the glass, a crooked smile on a menacing face wrinkled with age.

"Can you hear me?"

The voice was slurred, quieted by the thick glass I was sealed behind, almost inaudible next to the sound of air bubbles escaping between my mouth and the mask.

I placed my hand on the glass, watching as he did the same.

What is your name?

My vision began to blur, the mask slowing the oxygen I desperately needed.

The voices became more and more indistinguishable.

"Release………."

"Chiko-sama………..dangerous……"

The mask floated away from my mouth, the water cold on my newly exposed skin.

What is your name?

A deafening sound followed by flashing red lights.

And the glass opened.

I flowed out of the container with the water, feeling the cold stone floor for the first time.

The tubes stuck stubbornly inside of me, though the blood had long since ceased its flow.

What is your name?

"W-….." I tried to speak, finding it surprisingly difficult.

A white blanket was draped over my shivering form. I found myself being helped to my feet. The room swayed and the floor shifted in all directions as questions I couldn't voice buzzed in my head.

What am I?

Where am I?

WHO am I?

My eyes burned, my body felt stiff and slow.

What is your name?

The voice in my head grew louder.

What is your name?

WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?

The answer was a deafening screech that tore from my throat, sounding inhuman and strange to my ears.

I felt a surge of power rush through my veins, a power indescribable and uncontrollable.

The people were shouting, screaming in pain.

What was happening?  
The face of my creator was frozen in horror.

The room grew steadier, I felt myself being consumed.

"Shoot! Dear god she's out of control! Shoot her!"

"KILL IT!"

"Stop it at all costs!"

The sound of shots rang through the room. I felt the stinging as bullets tore through my still sensitive skin, ripping through vital organs and tearing away chunks of my flesh.

My jaw hung on a piece of skin, bones shattered and teeth missing. My blood tasted metallic.

The guns flew through the air as a black…._thing_…reached out and sucked it in.

The men's skin melted away, leaving behind nothing but muscle.

Darkness consumed all.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was dead. Lying amongst the rubble and broken glass of the once tall building. Blood flowed freely from my open wounds and I could feel the bones poking out of my flesh.

A black dot appeared before me, spiraling into a large hole. A man, cloaked in an ebony robe stepped forward, his boots decorated with metallic spikes. The face was half covered by a blood red scarf that flowed to the ground. An old scar slashed across his left eye that was permanently closed. The other eye was as black and empty as the midnight sky. His spiky black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that reached his waist. In each gloved hand was a sinister looking scythe, human skulls and bones twisting around the handle.

"You will live." He did not speak out loud, but rather to my mind directly.

I tried to move my lips and realized my jaw had completely fallen away.

"Speak though your thoughts, I hear all."

"Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of your immortal soul."

"What am I?"

"The essence of darkness, an immortal created by greedy humans."

"What is my name?"

There was a pause as the guardian looked me over with a knowing eye before sheathing his scythes in an X fashion across his back. With a flick of his wrist, I rose from the ground and into his arms.

"You have no name."

We descended into the portal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3 months later**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"LUUUUUCYYYYY!!" a young girl about seventeen twisted in her seat to look at a petal haired boy rushing toward her in an excited fashion, lizard scaled scarf flying behind him with a desperate looking white cat clinging onto it for dear life.

He halted before the large chested teenager and grinned happily, waving a paper in front of her face. Tucking a lock of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear, she took the paper and scanned it over, her expression turning from thoughtful to shocked.

"Natsu what is this?" Lucy shouted exasperated.

"It's a mission! Let's go!" he turned to go but stopped as Lucy placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" she landed her fist on top of Natsu's head; hard enough to make him shout in protest and scamper away form her.

"Lucy's so violent!" he muttered to the cat who nodded in agreement.

Lucy stood up indignantly, eyes flashing angrily.

"Skull cross island? Are you crazy?" placing her hands on her hips, Lucy glared full force at Natsu who gave her a hopeful stare.

"But Lucy it says that the reward is the treasure we find!" he pointed out.

"It also says that we need to lift a curse placed on the island by a witchdoctor who placed seven demonic spirits to guard the treasure!"

"We'll just attack the demons with all of our strength and destroy the moon!"

"WHY WOULD WE DESTROY THE MOON?! THIS ISN'T LIKE THE OTHER MISSION!"

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" A young black haired boy appeared beside Lucy, clad only in his underwear.

"AGH! GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lucy immediately averted her eyes. Gray caught sight of the paper in Lucy's hand and snatched it away form her, ignoring her protest.

"Skull Cross Island? Sounds stupid if you ask me."

"Well no one's asking you now are they?" Natsu shouted, snatching the paper back.

"GOOD CAUSE I WOULDN'T GO ANYWAY!"

"WELL NO ONE WANTS YOU TOO!"

Both boys were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"Hey, isn't Erza supposed to be back soon?" Lucy asked the woman behind the bar with a sly glance at the two boys who froze.

The woman, Mira, smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"She should be here any moment now." Both Natsu and Gray immediately flung and arm over each other's shoulders and forced fake smiles.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

"NO, NO YOU ARE!"

They hurried out the double doors, followed by everyone's loud laughter.

"Now that you mention it, where IS Erza anyway?" Lucy asked, thinking of the armor clad woman.

Mira looked up thoughtfully, searching her memory.

"If I remember correctly she accepted an S class mission a week ago. So she really should be back soon."

"Where was the mission at?"

"Hm?" Mira, who had taken the abandoned mission request and pinned it back to the board, glanced at Lucy. "Oh…some area that was being threatened by some members of a disbanded guild. At least, they _should_ have been disbanded, but there are rumors that they came back together three months ago after some lab blew up and killed everyone in it."

"Can Erza handle a job like that?" Lucy glanced worriedly at the doors leading outside.

"Well, she DID accept the job. Besides, it IS Erza." Mira replied, shrugging.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The long red haired female rushed down the halls, her black armor glinting in the sunlight that washed through the stone building. She hadn't expected there to be this many people. She'd taken care of most of the small fry soldiers, and her target was nowhere to be seen.

Damn it! How many more of them are here?! She thought angrily as another onrush of soldiers appeared.

With a quick swipe of her spear, half of them fell. Sweat poured from her body.

It seemed that when she cut one person down, three appeared in their place.

She didn't have _time_ for this!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat amongst the debris of the place where I was created. Staring into the water of a small puddle, I peered closely at my reflection. Three months had passed since my time in darkness. Three agonizing months spent healing my battered body, piecing together the flesh and fusing it back, only to go through vigorous training to control my power.

I could not die.

But the process of returning to life was excruciating.

The tips of my waist length black hair brushed against the surface of the water, dissolving the image of my milky white skin and piercing red eyes.

I felt a presence behind me and smiled bitterly, clutching the blood stained blanket to my body. My appearance was that of a thirteen year old child.

"I envy you Ryu." I spoke aloud, although I knew I didn't have to.

"Why is that?" the strong male voice entered my head.

"You have a purpose." I looked down at myself and sighed when I received no answer.

"What am I Ryu?" I asked as the black haired man appeared beside me, using the words I had used when I had met him.

"You are the essence of darkness, an immortal created by greedy humans." The same response.

"What are you?"

"I am a guardian of your immortal soul."

"What is your purpose?"

"To care for your soul when your body can no longer do as it must."

"What is your name?"

"Ryu."

"What is my name?"

"You have no name."

I cast my eyes down to the water and watched it drain away into the darkness.

"That is why I envy you most."

Standing, I brushed past the stone faced guardian and tied the white, bloody blanket around me.

"Go back Ryu. I want to explore this world."

"As you wish. I am never far." Ryu bowed, melting into the shadows.

Turning, I focused my attention onto a large stone structure just over the horizon. A large explosion shook the ground even from this distance, and I watched half the building crumble to the earth.

It was time I found my purpose.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza pressed herself against the wall as the building shook violently. Her mission was almost complete.

"There she is!"

"Damn!" Erza deflected the blow that would have sent her flying to the floor. More soldiers poured around her.

Switching to her white armor, she used her large axe to knock them all down. Kneeling, she gripped the front of one man's shirt, lifting his limp body to face her.

"Where the hell is your leader?"

"Th-Third floor….highest tower! Please spare me!" the man's head lolled back in a dead faint. Erza tossed him to the side in disgust and focused her attention to the tower.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Someone strong had been here. I stared at the massive amount of bodies scattered across the floor and suppressed a smile. Placing my hand against the wall, I sensed multiple presences in the highest tower. Curious, I split the atmosphere with a nail and stepped through the portal, appearing not long after in the corner of one of the rooms. A large man sat in the middle of the marble floor on a high throne made entirely of human skulls. He was smiling crazily, hands folded in his lap as he listened to the pleadings of a bleeding man at his feet.

"Please! Stop! She's so strong! We need to pull back we lost…" The man screamed in agony as the leader slammed his foot against his already bleeding head.

"You bastard! Who are you to tell me that I've lost? I CAN'T LOSE! I AM THE PRINCE OF EVIL! THE MOST POWERFUL MAGE IN THE WORLD! As soon as the moon hits, my power will be channeled to the crystals that surround this room and the world will be destroyed!" he let off a crazy laugh, pushing down on the whimpering man until there was a sickening crunch as his skull split beneath his foot.

I didn't remember stepping into the light. I didn't realize I was in front of the man until he let out a booming laugh.

"What's this? A CHILD?! Are you telling me YOU'RE the one that's been killing my soldiers? A little girl with only a blanket? I'll crush you!" the man let out a roar and struck out, but months of training had prepared me for more than this. I stepped to the side and laughed as the man stumbled. He rounded on me, eyes flashing.

"You attack so carelessly. Are you so blinded by your insanity and delusional thoughts you attack anyone before you?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A MAGE!" I watched in curiosity as he gathered a ball of light in his hands.

"I CONTROL LIGHT! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" A beam of light shot out at me and I quickly swerved to avoid it. Pain ripped through me and I looked down, eyes wide at a bent beam sticking through my stomach. I watched as fresh blood added to the stains on the blanket I wore and felt a cold sweep through me as I fell to the ground, the sound of his laughter fueling my rage.

I rose to my feet, aware only of the man in the room.

"Light is the submissive. For wherever there is light there is shadow. The one who rules the darkness rules the shadows, and therefore will overcome the light."

"What was that? DIE ALREADY!" the man aimed another shot at me.

I felt the cold wash over me and watched the darkness stretch before my eyes, dissolving the light and capturing the man in a cocoon of darkness.

"I shall kill the light." I closed my eyes as the darkness swallowed the figure of the man and swelled, his severed head rolling to the door as a shower of his blood rained down.

A mage's blood.

The blood stopped pouring, sitting in small puddles around the room. I felt something stinging my eyes, something warm and salty compared to the metallic taste of blood. Lifting a trembling hand I felt the tears running down my blood streaked face.

I felt the tubes sticking from my flesh and fell to my knees, trembling and clutching the blanket close around me as images of my creator spun through my head.

I was dimly aware that I had begun to scream.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as a deafening scream reached her ears.

"What the hell…?" Bounding up the last few steps, she took one well aimed kick at the door and froze in the doorway as she caught sight of the blood puddles scattering the room and the severed head of her recent mission blankly staring up at her through a mask of pure horror. Tearing her eyes away from the head, she scanned the room, letting her eyes rest on the small black haired girl crouched in the middle of the room, a blanket the only thing covering her. The girl had stopped screaming, burying her head in her hands, sobbing hysterically.

Erza's heart twisted as questions raced through her mind. Cautiously, she approached the girl who was drenched in blood.

What the hell had happened?

Crouching before the girl, Erza laid a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay now. What happened?" the girl froze in mid sob and Erza jerked her hand back as a something dark reached out to grab her.

"What's your name?" making sure not to touch her, Erza tried to get the girl's attention.

The girl lifted a tear stained face to stare at Erza through startling red eyes.

"I have no name." she whispered before falling sideways in a dead faint.

Erza, seeing no other option, gathered the small girl close to her armored chest, and slowly left the room; unaware she was being watched.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here's chapter two! REVIEW! Flamers welcome.**

**Disclaimer: :) I'm new in Fairytail!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza stared at the bloodied child and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't be any older than fourteen. Questions buzzed through Erza's head but she pushed them back and focused her attention on making the fire for camp. She had sewn up the wound in the girl's stomach which, thankfully, hadn't hit any vital organs. The fire lit, Erza covered the girl with a blanket before settling herself on a fallen log placed before the fire. The girl may be young, but she was strangely beautiful. With flawless white skin and silky black hair that flowed to her shoulders. It wasn't so much her beauty that awed Erza, but the strange scar that traced itself up the young girl's spine. A scar like that could only be achieved if she had been slit open. The scar itself looked like the imprints of a human spine. When the girl moved it moved as the spine would beneath the skin. Not to mention those eyes. Erza had seen red eyes on demons and monsters, but never on a human.

"I have no name."

The girl's comment had been filled with bitterness, longing and depression. Erza's heart twisted at the emptiness in the girl's eyes. An emptiness she was all too familiar with. Sighing, Erza shook her head and leaned back. It was no use thinking about this. She'd have to wait until she got back to fairy tail before she made and decisions. And when the girl woke up. She'd think about what to do in the morning.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryu watched from the distance as the armor clad female fell asleep. Moving as silent as a shadow, he appeared next to his master, looking down at her pale form.

Should he take her back to heal? No. Glancing at the stitched up wound, he decided she wasn't terribly hurt; she'd be healed within the week.

She had told him to return, and he had not obeyed. Pulling out the small dagger he kept in his boot, he cut a deep, small x into his right wrist, barely wincing. Turning her head toward him, he let the black blood drip onto her lips. Still asleep, she unconsciously licked her lips eagerly. He had disobeyed her wishes, this was his punishment. Reaching a hand up, she grabbed a hold of his wrist and bit into him with enough force to break the skin. She drank his blood greedily, and Ryu felt his power fade and a nauseating sickness roll across his mind. Pulling back, he grasped his wrist in his hand, healing the marks her teeth had left. The only thing left on his wrist was the scar of the tiny x. taking a small cloth from his pocket; he wiped the blood from her mouth. She was not a demon. She was not a human. The price of what the fools in the lab had done would be great, but now was not the time to reveal much about her destiny. She was an immortal created by greedy humans. She was apart of the darkness and therefore he was apart of her. Standing, he swayed and reached out a hand to steady himself. He should not disobey the master.

"Who's there?" Ryu glanced up sharply at the sound of the red haired woman's voice.

Damn.

Stepping back, he sunk into the shadows.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza stared around the dark campsite suspiciously. She could have sworn she's heard someone. Standing, she worked her way over to the sleeping girl. Nothing suspicious over….wait... Bending down, Erza touched the upturned earth where someone had been standing, and next to it…blood? No, it was black. Black blood.

Calling in her sword, Erza searched the clearing. No one.

Looking back down at the sleeping girl, Erza sighed and sat next to her. Something suspicious was going on, and she had a nagging feeling that it was all connected to this child.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy stretched lazily and smiled at Mira.

"So, any good missions come up yet? You know, one's that don't involve evil demons and forbidden curses?" Mira smiled and shook her head.

"None so far, why? Getting behind on your rent again?" Lucy sighed and nodded, laying her head in her arms.

"Yeah. It's not that I mind the demons so much, but I'd much rather have Erza come with us. For some reason I know that everything's going to turn out all right when she's there." Mira laughed and nodded her head.

"Erza does have that affect on people."

The double doors flung open and Lucy turned to see who it was.

"Erza! Welcome ba…" Everyone's cheerful greetings froze, a hush going through the crowd. Erza, looking serious and grim, worked her way to the bar, nodding at Lucy.

Lucy stared curiously at the bloody thing in Erza's arms.

"Erza what's…?"

"Mira, are there any rooms available here?" Mira nodded silently before looking pointedly at the bundle in Erza's arms. Erza shifted it a little to reveal a young, beautiful looking child smeared in blood.

"I'll explain later." Mira nodded and bid Erza to follow her to the back room.

Lucy stared after them, silent.

Soon the room began to buzz again with conversation and questions.

"LUCY!" Lucy turned coming face to face with Natsu who was breathing heavily. "WE HAVEN'T BEEN ON A MISSION IN FOREVER! Let's DO something!"

"Not now Natsu, Erza just came back and…"

"Erza's back? Where?" Natsu turned his head, looking this way and that.

Lucy stared back at the rooms where the three females had disappeared to.

Something wasn't right about that child.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review! Flamers welcome!**


End file.
